


No Chance That I'm Leaving Here Without You On Me

by plumclouds



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 1st Year Isak, Alternate Universe, Even and his friends are all at Nissen, M/M, The Balloon Squad (SKAM), They appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumclouds/pseuds/plumclouds
Summary: Isak might just be a cocky little shit. Even might just love it a little (read: a lot).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/isakyikey/status/905559784048427008)
> 
> Don't be fooled, there is no plot here. If anyone also wanted to tackle this prompt, PLEASE DO. It'll be 10x better than whatever this mess is.
> 
> I'm sorry about anyone waiting for the last chapter of When I see you, it won't be up for another 2 weeks because I suck and can't write more than one thing per week.
> 
> Title from Slow Hands by Niall Horan

“..Man, what do these girls even see in you”, Elias asks, unimpressed. Even’s reminded of Sana because this is her default expression around any of them. Although Even thinks she tolerates him the most. After Yousef. But Yousef doesn’t count.

Inger has been the third girl who has asked him out since school started over a month ago. He and the boys have all transferred to Nissen in their final year—a show of solidarity the boys, have reassured him and Even had cried because if it wasn’t for them, he wouldn’t have passed 2nd year and they left Bakka together, much to the displeasure of some of their parents, so that he wouldn’t have to face this daunting newness.

Even knows he’s not ugly but he has been trying to stay under the radar and that has not happened, to say the least.

Even snorts, “Mutta just got asked out yesterday, too”, Even points out. “It’s not like I’m the only one”.

“Well, Mutta’s actually good-looking, so”, Mikael remarks and they break out in laughter. Mikael accepts a high-five and a “thanks, bro” from a gleeful Mutta.

Whatever burn Even’s readying for is abruptly stopped a breathy hi from behind him. Even turns around and sees, well, nothing at first. He lowers his gaze down and is met with the prettiest boy he’s ever seen. The boy’s wearing a blue jacket atop a grey hoodie. He has the hood up but his golden curls are peeking out from under the hood. His button nose accentuated by high cheekbones and a set of cupid lips, currently curling upwards.

“Hi”, he smiles up at Even, and Even thinks there must be at least half a foot of height difference between them.

“Hi?” Even greets back. He turns around to the boys for a quick second but they all shrug back at him.

“Even, right?” the boy asks. Even nods. “Isak”. It takes Even a second longer than it should to realize that the boy is introducing himself.

“Oh, hi”, Even repeats, still a little confused. “Did you need something?”

Isak grins, smirks, actually. “No, I just wanted to make sure the hottest guy in school knows my name at the very least”.

Someone—Adam, he’s pretty sure—guffaws a loud HA! Behind him.

Isak winks, and then turns around and starts walking, leaving Even flabbergasted in the middle of the courtyard. His friends are hooting and howling behind him. It’s only when Isak’s already at a group of boys, his friends Even assumes, high-fiving each other and pointing back at Even that Even lets a smile slowly form on his face.

_Well, this is going to be interesting._

* * *

 

The weeks that follow that memorable first meeting have honestly some of the best weeks Even’s had in a while. He and Isak have passed each other in the hallways, in the bathrooms, in the courtyard, at the tram stops, etc. Isak has flirted with him at every opportunity. Always with that sweet smile of his. It has caught Even off guard the first few times, how bold Isak is. Even’s learned that Isak’s a first year, from Sana, who has a class with him. He doesn’t think he’s ever been pursued in this way, and from someone two grades below him.

Even recovers after the first few times, though. He gives back just as good as he gets, and Isak lights up with a glint in his eyes, as if he’s been waiting for Even to catch up.

Even’s in the library, catching up on homework when someone clears his throat. Even looks up to see Isak, dressed snugly in layers with a blue beanie almost successfully hiding his curls.

“Is the seat taken?” He raises his eyebrows at Even.

Even gestures to the seat next to him. “No, go ahead”.

“I was pointing to your lap, but I guess I have to make do”, Isak heaves a dramatic sigh and sits down.

Even can’t help the loud laughter that escapes him. The nerves on this one.

“What are you working on?” Isak asks after he’s settled down.

“Chemistry, not exactly fun”.

“Do you need help? I’m pretty good with Chemistry”, Isak pauses in thought. “Actually, all the sciences, and math, I’m not bad with History or Norwegian either. Just the foreign languages”.

Isak scrunches his nose in distaste. Even’s heart jumps inside at how cute the gesture is.

“I think 3rd year Chemistry might be _jussssst_ out of the range of what you can handle”.

Isak widens his eyes, as if challenging what Even’s just said.

“Trust me, I can handle anything, no matter how _hard_ or _big_ it is”. Isak raises a brow and bites his lips exaggeratedly. And Jesus Christ, it’s innuendo that’s supposed to make him laugh, as is most things Isak says, but Even’s a little too busy thinking about exactly what kind of hard and big thing Isak can handle.

Even clears his throat once he’s able to force his mind back out of the gutter. Isak smiles like he knows exactly what went through Even’s head.

“What are you doing this weekend”, Isak asks nonchalantly. “Any plans with anybody…?”

Even shakes his head. “No, just going to chill with my friends”.

Isak claps his hands. “Perfect! Take me out on Saturday. There’s a movie I wanna see”.

Even thinks he’d be more aghast if he didn’t spend the last few weeks interacting with Isak, but as it is, he just decides to roll with the punches.

“Sure. When do you want me to pick you up?”

Isak, for the first time since Even’ seen him, actually looks surprised. It’s as if he didn’t expect Even to agree. He recovers quickly though.

“You can pick me up from home. I’ll text you”. Isak holds a hand out. “I’ll put in my number”.

Even scoffs at Isak’s very transparent attempt to get his number, but he’s making plans to go on a date with him so it’s not like he’s got anything to say.

Even hands him his phone and Isak puts his number in, and also texts himself from Even’s phone it seems. He hands the phone back to Even and Even’s curious as to what he’ saved himself as in Even’s contact.

Even lets out another loud laugh for the second time when he sees it. Isak has a smug grin on his face when looks back at him.

“That’s awfully confident of you”.

“I’ll take out the future part after Saturday”.

Even can only nod, shrugging in defeat.

“I’ll stop disturbing your studies now. See you around”. Isak leaves just as quickly as he has appeared. A blonde whirlwind bundled up in layers, just this side of too large for his body. He looks back down to his phone and pulls up the most recent conversation from the message app. There’s only an address in a blue bubble but the contact is named, probably accurately, as Future Boyfriend.

* * *

 

Whatever Even’s thought of before of how the date would go, the real thing is better. To Even’s surprise, Isak had taken them to Kino Victoria and asked Even to buy them two tickets to the 20th anniversary showing of Titanic. Once inside and the movie had started, Isak has moved himself right next to Even until Even’s got the hint and put an arm around Isak’s shoulder, letting Isak snuggle up almost on top of Even’s chest. Even wonders exasperatedly if this was why he had chosen a theatre with reclining seats.

They’d gone to McDonald’s afterwards to grab a quick bite and had opted to walk, instead of taking the tram back. It has been incredibly easy to talk—actually talk—to Isak. Their flirtatious banter weaving seamlessly with genuine interest on both of their parts to learn about each other. He’s also been ecstatic to find out that he can make Isak blush and flustered too, a rare thing, but still an accomplishment he’s proud to achieve.

By the time they get to Isak’s house, Even realizes he doesn’t want the night to end, not yet. Isak makes no move to go inside and just keeps looking around and looking back at Even.

“I guess we should say good night”, Even says, looking down at Isak who’s been smiling non-stop for the past hour or so. Even guesses he isn’t faring any better.

“Yeah”, Isak agrees and neither of them make any move to actually end the night. Even sighs, still smiling, as he realizes one of them has to do it eventually.

“Good night”, he says and leans in. Isak immediately closes his eyes and tilts his head up and who is Even to resist teasing Isak. He kisses Isak on the cheek, very lightly. Isak snaps his eyes open as Even leans back. He looks adorably betrayed.

“What?” Even asks mirthfully.

Isak actually stomps his feet, a little, but still there. “Nothing”, he snaps back, and turns around to go inside.

Even grabs his hand and spins him back around. He lifts a hand to Isak’s jaw and pulls Isak in by the waist and kisses him. Isak takes a few seconds to recover from the surprise but gets into it pretty soon. Isak’s eager, but the way he doesn’t know how to move his lips until Even coaxes them open certainly speak of inexperience. He licks a stripe on Isak’s bottom lips and pulls back after a few seconds have gone by. Isak chases his lips, eyes still closed.

“I guess I should take out the future part, huh?” Isak opens his eyes and blinks at Even in confusion before registering what Even’s said.

His face gives way for the smile that Even has become so familiar with in the last few weeks, and maybe, hopefully, for the next few weeks (months, years, forever).

  
“I did tell you”.

“Yeah, you did”.

It takes them another ten minutes at least, making out on the front porch, before Isak goes inside. Even waves him goodbye and watches the door close, a bit of his heart following Isak inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Even's life with Isak after they get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1.5k of cheese, that's it.

“No”.

 

“No?”

 

“No!”

 

“Oh my god, someone put me out of this misery right now before I puke”.

 

Even turns his head towards where Mikael and Adam are. Adam’s mime-gagging and Mikael looks constipated. So, all in all, the same expressions he's used to seeing by now whenever any of his friends are around him and Isak.

 

Even takes a hand off Isak's waist and flips them off. Isak giggles and winds his arms tighter around Even’s neck. Even kneels a little bit to make it easier for Isak. He turns back to look down at Isak again and smiles.

 

“You're really not going to kiss me before you go?” Even pouts and ignores the general noises his friends are making from the bench across from him and Isak.

 

Isak shakes his head, still giggling and if Even hadn't gotten used to his boyfriend being this adorable during these few weeks, he's pretty sure his heart could have burst, but thankfully, it's now been adjusted to one Isak Valtersen and he's safe, for now.

 

“Isak, please, just think about us, the poor single people, and give your boyfriend a kiss so that we can all go”, Mikael begs with his palms pressed together. Even rolls his eyes.

 

Isak ponders his request and then taps his cheek. Even sighs like he's actually suffering and nods. Isak tiptoes up and kisses his right cheek. He wriggles his way out of Even's hold before Even can keep begging him. He runs back into the building and blows a kiss to Even before going in.

 

“Whipped, whipped, whipped”, Adam mutters and breaks into a laugh with Mikael. Even ignores them in favor of calculating the classes they've left until he can see Isak again.

 

* * *

 

The first time Even smokes with Isak is entirely on accident. He's had Isak over after school and they've just been chilling in his room. He's played guitar for Isak on the floor while Isak has laid down on his stomach on the sofa under his loft bed, hands on top of a pillow under his chest and legs crossed in the air. 

 

Even has forgotten about the joint he's stashed in the sofa until Isak's found it and has lit up with a bright grin asking Even if they could smoke it. 

 

Now, they're both laying in Even's bed, ribs hurt from laughing at all the m&m’s they failed to get in their mouths. Isak has convinced him it's the best game ever, launching the candy pieces into each other mouths. It's going to be a pain to clean it up but he's going to need to wash the sheets anyway to get the smell of weed out.

 

He's still lost in thoughts that he's failed to notice Isak crawling over and throwing his whole body on top of Even. Isak laughs even harder at the resulting  _ oof _ Even let out. And really, he probably should've cut them both off sooner than he did.

 

“Evi”.

 

Isak's crashing their mouths together before Even can question the nickname. The kiss is clumsy at best but it's Isak, Even will kiss him any way he can. 

 

“Baby,” Isak pauses for a breathy giggle. “Let's fuck”.

 

And, right, definitely enough jay for his boy.

 

Isak slides a hand down to the cup of Even’s jeans when Even doesn't respond. “Woah, hey, Isak.” Even seizes his wandering hand before things get real awkward real fast for Even.

 

“You don't want to have sex with me?” Isak's frowning now, eyebrows pinched and mouth turned down.

 

“I do”, and god, does he. He hasn't jerked off this much since puberty hit. But his sweet boyfriend makes it impossibly hard for Even’s libido to go anywhere but up.

 

“Then, why not?” And Isak's getting upset now and Even knows he needs to pick his next words carefully.

 

“Because,” Even cups Isak's face to make sure he's listening attentively. Isak nuzzles into his touch. “I want our first time to be a little bit more special”. And when they’re not 100% baked.

 

Isak mulls over Even’s statement for a beat or two before answering with an overly enthusiastic “OK!” And Even’s seriously rethinking Isak might not have been completely honest when he said he's smoked so many times before (“Jonas and I do it all the time, Ev, it's fine”)

 

Isak settles for laying back down on Even. His breathing evens out after a while and Even's thinking he's fallen asleep already but Isak surprises him with a question.

 

“You promise it's not because you think I'm a little kid?”

 

Even’s droopy eyes widen in an instant. Isak's lifted his head to look at him, gaze entirely too focused for how high Even knows he is.

 

“Isak, I promise it's definitely not because I think you're a little kid”. Even nods solemnly and Isak gives him a muffled “that's chill” before dropping his head back down and falling asleep on Even.

 

Of course, now that it's out in the open, it takes about 3 weeks before they actually end up doing it. Even makes sure Isak is 100% OK throughout the whole ordeal to the point that Isak gets impatient at the end and just groans out an “Even, use your  _ other _ big head for once”. 

 

It is as amazing and fireworks-worthy as Even’s hoping it would be. And no, it's not just his biased mind talking.

 

* * *

 

Even’s on his way out of class, head buried in his backpack and putting his notes away, when hands cover his eyes from behind. He knows immediately who it is.

 

“Boo!” Isak lets his hands fall and Even turns around to greet him with a kiss. 

 

Even leads them off to the side so that they're not standing in the middle of the hallway. “I thought we were meeting at the gate?” Even asks and leans down to give Isak another quick kiss.

 

“I finished my exam early and my teacher let me leave. So, I figured, I should pick up my boyfriend from class, for once, since you're usually the one picking me up”, Isak explains. “Besides, you should get used to it for when I pick you up once you're in uni.”

 

Even huffs in good spirits. “You're gonna be picking me up once I go to uni?”

 

Isak nods. “Obviously, I can't do it everyday. But I'll try to do it as often as I can. Because knowing you,” Isak points a finger at his face before continuing.  “Y 4 ou're gonna be bragging about your hot, adorable, smart, and beautiful boyfriend to anybody you see and people are definitely going to think you're lying because a person like that can't possibly exist. So I need to come by often to let them know that you aren't, in fact, lying about having a boyfriend like me”.

 

Even can't help his loud laughter. Isak gives him a knowing grin. Even pulls him in closer and nudges a hand on his cheek.

 

“My boyfriend’s so nice”.

 

Isak nuzzles into his touch. “Mmhmm, don't forget that too. Now, let's go, I just got a load of pocket money from my grandparents. I wanna treat you for dinner.”

 

“You know you don't have to, right?” Even closes whatever little space remains between them as he asks.

 

“I know,” Isak agrees and tilts his head up, rubbing his nose with Even’s. 

 

“Let's go, then”, Even concedes.

 

Isak gets them dinner. And Even doesn't mention how  _ he _ has to pay for the desserts, the movie tickets, and the snacks, and everything else for the night. He's perfectly happy with it anyway.

 

* * *

 

“Even?”

 

“Yeah, baby?” Even winds and loops his fingers in the curls of Isak's hair as Isak shifts to put his head on Even's chest. They're both laying in bed, Even on his back with Isak at his side, Even’s arm wrapped around him. He knows Isak's about to fall asleep soon.

 

“I love you”.

 

Just like that, with those three words, Even freezes entirely. He's shocked, to say the least. He blinks multiple times in succession, making sure he's not dreaming. And then he checks to maker sure  _ Isak _ is not dreaming. But nope, Isak's mouthing at his shirt. He lets it wash over him, and yup. Isak’s just said he loves him.

 

“You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to let you know”, Isak mumbles to his shirt. 

 

“Isak, I love you too, a lot, so much”, he doesn't know how he's still able to form words when his mouth can't seem to stop grinning.

 

“Good”. Isak has a pleased little smile that Even can see even from this point of vantage. Even loves him. And Isak loves him back and he's pretty sure he's not going to be able to sleep tonight with this knowledge. Isak Valtersen has his whole heart now, not just a little bit. And that's OK, Isak's given him his heart back in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to raise the rating for a sentence or two, deep sigh. I'm early this week because this was the most fun I had writing anything. I think I've found my true calling. From now on, I'm only writing super cheesy shit that's so gross your eye twitches.


End file.
